I Don't Want Anything to Happen to You
by romantical.me
Summary: This is what I wish would have happened at the end of Episode Four. I really hope you like it.


**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Rookie Blue.**

**A/N: This takes place at the end of episode 4: Signals Crossed, right when Andy is leaving and Sam talks to her about why he was being so tough on her. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Andy felt terrible about the night that had just occurred. She had failed as the undercover prostitute. And not only that, but when her and Epstein try to take initiative, it back fires on them. They didn't just put themselves in danger, but they also put a civilian's life in danger. She really just wanted to go home and relax. She wanted to forget about this horrible day.

As Andy walked out of the Division, she heard Swarek call to her. He offered her a ride, but she really just wanted to walk home and cool off.

"It will get better," he assured her.

She just kind of laughed it off, "yeah…sure it will."

He touched her shoulder so she could turn around. When she looked at him, he told her, "It's my job. If something happens to you it's on me."

She told him that she understood.

"Good, because I don't want anything to happen to you!"

She just looked at him in shock as he began to walk away. She looked at him a little longer and then began to walk home.

* * *

The whole way home, Andy kept replaying the conversation in her head. _I don't want anything to happen to you. _He had said it with such passion. She figured that he just meant it because he was her training officer, but a little part of her knew that that wasn't the only reason.

When she got home, she kicked off her shoes and fell onto the couch. Her feet were sore from those _Porno boots _as Traci had called them. She tried to get her mind of Swarek, but she just couldn't. _I should be thinking about Luke. _She thought to herself, but that didn't matter.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Andy found herself standing outside Swarek's apartment. She didn't understand why it was bothering her so much, well actually she did. She walked up the steps and rang the buzzer.

"Who is it?" Sam asked.

She hesitated then answered, "It's Andy."

Sam was a surprised, "McNally? What are you doing here?"

"Uh…well…I wanted to talk to you about something. Can I come in?" She was starting to wonder if maybe she was reading to much into this, but then he buzzed her in. _Well it's too late to turn back now. _She thought to herself as she opened up the door.

She walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. Ten seconds later he opened the door and welcomed her in.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked, wondering why she was here. Not that he was complaining. They obviously had some attraction towards one another.

"No, this won't take long," she was suddenly very nervous.

He was very curious, "Okay. So, what's up?"

"What did you mean when you said that you didn't want anything to happen to me?" she was surprised at how she had just blurted it out there.

He was a little in shock that she was so blunt, and he didn't really know how to answer her.

She didn't give him time to answer her before she started rambling again, "I mean is it just because I am a rookie and you are my training officer, because…"

He cut her off, "No, it's not just because I am your training officer. You and I both know that." He couldn't believe that he just said that out loud.

She didn't know what to say or how to react, so she just stood there and let him continue, "Ever since that night in the parking lot…"

"I thought we were gonna disregard that," she suddenly said, cutting him off.

"Yeah…well, I don't think I can." He started to slowly walk towards her, invading her personal space, but for some reason it didn't seem to bother her.

"McNally," he whispered just like he did that night in the parking lot. And this time when he leaned into kiss her, she followed through with it.

* * *

**Okay, so this is the first story I have done in about 2 years, so I am a little rusty. But anyways, I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think…good or bad…I can handle it. **

**Thanks :)**


End file.
